The Perfect Two
by DJ Remix
Summary: Twilight has felt like a failure, she has never been able to announce her love for Applejack, until today, she feels like they will be The Perfect Two, but will it work? if it does, will they last?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The Perfect Two

Dj Remix

Ch. 1: A new beginning

She loved her, but she didn't know how to talk to her, every nights she cried herself to sleep just thinking about her, how would she know how she felt about her? Should she take the risk and ask? Twilight was lost in thought, she wanted Applejack to know how she felt so badly, she saw Applejack every day, but Twilight was always too nervous to ask. As Twilight paced the library floor, she thought of some ways to get Applejack to love her.

"How can I make it happen? Is there any possible solution for my problem? Am I doomed to be chasing Applejack for the rest of my life?"

It was midnight, and Spike couldn't sleep through Twilight's rambling, and he had finally decided that he couldn't take it anymore. "Twilight, just be honest, there is nothing that Applejack would appreciate more than honesty, if you tell her how you feel, then she might be happy that you were honest, and she might give you a chance."

Twilight stopped pacing and gave spike an evil glared.

"But what if she starts hating me for telling her? what if wants me to stay away from her?"

"Twilight, we all know that won't happen, Applejack will be your friend until the end, no matter what you say to her, now please, let me sleep."

"Alright… I am trusting you on this one Spike, so anything that happens is entirely your fault."

"Alright, alright, I just want to sleep."

Twilight eventually went to bed, after finally dismissing her thoughts. The next morning, she invited Applejack for breakfast, and she was surprised by Applejacks immediate, energetic response. Twilight could feel herself getting nervous as Applejack sat next to her at the cafe.

"Twilight, it was awfully nice of you to invite me to breakfast, you seem nervous, whats wrong?"

Twilight found it hard to speak, but she managed to get the courage, and told her how she felt in one short, quickly pronounced sentence.

"I'm in love with you, I always have been and I always will be, I want you to be the one who is always around to love me."

She turned her head in embarrassment, but Applejack's response made her heart soar higher than Rainbow Dash could fly.

"Twilight, I feel the same way, I have always admired you, and I want to be with you too, will you do that for me?"

Twilight quickly answered.

"YES! I will be yours forever Applejack."

They exchanged a quick kiss, finished their breakfast, and walked each other home.


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Date

Ch. 2: Their first date

Twilight closed the door and let out a massive squeal, which caused Spike to come down running.

"Twilight, whats wrong? why are you being so loud?"

"She loves me! she and I are in love!" Spikes eyes widened, he couldn't believe his advice worked, or that Applejack loved Twilight back.

"woah woah woah, what? she does? I'm happy for you both, when are you going to have your first date?"

Twilight paused for a moment, that part never occurred to her, and so she had never thought about it. When WOULD they have a date? She thought to herself for a minute, and she could finally answer.

"I will talk to her about that, what should be the first gift i give her?"

"A dildo! I mean nothing… how about a ring?"

Twilight looked at spike like he was crazy when he said his first idea.

"Spike, have you been taking someones medication?"

"I wish."

Twilight looked at him again and tried to change the subject."A ring is a great idea, actually, how about a necklace, I think a necklace would be great!"

Spike walked out of the room, obviously unaware that Twilight was talking. Twilight called Applejack, and asked when they would have their first date.

"Let me check when my schedule has an opening."

Applejack picked up a random book and flipped through the pages to make it seem like she was checking her schedule.

"Is tonight alright?"

Twilight tried to contain her excitement, but she let out tiny squeals as she replied.

"yes, it's always a good time, I have plenty of time, all the time in the world, tell me when you want a date, any day of the week, and I will meet you there."

Applejack giggled, which surprised Twilight, Applejack has never giggled in the whole time she knew her.

"How about tonight, at around 6?"

"i'm there! where should we meet?"

Applejack paused for a moment as Twilight waited for her to decide.

"how about my house?"

"Sounds perfect, bye Applejack, I love you."

"I love you too Twilight, please don't keep me waiting."

The words "i love you" rang through Twilights ears and made her heart feel like it shot through her throat, the words she always wanted Applejack to say to her. Of course she wouldn't make her wait.

Hours passed, but to Twilight, it seemed like an eternity, she was wearing her most elegant outfit, which Rarity had made, but Twilight had never worn, tonight seemed like the perfect night for it. She walked to Applejacks house, nervous about how their night would go, Applejack answered the door and stared at Twilights dress.

"Twilight, you look AMAZING, too bad all I have are these clothes…"

The pointed to her usual jacket and other clothes, but Twilight didn't care what she looked like, she still loved her.

"Applejack, your looks don't matter to me, real love is about what we will share together."

Twilight kissed Applejack, only for them both to hear Applebloom walk to the door.

"What are you two doing? Applejack, I thought you loved someone else, and Twilight, what the hell are you doing outside of your dark cave that you call a library?"

Applejack answered her question first.

"well, I had to have a cover for acting the way I did, I could't just say how I felt about Twilight, I was afraid she would hate me.

Twilight answered next.

"I'm on a date with your sister Applebloom, now run along, Applejack and I need our space."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Couple

The perfect two ch. 3: Their First night

Applejack took Twilight to her room, it was a mess, like Applejack was desperately trying to find something, Twilight didn't care, all she wanted right now was to feel Applejacks' warm, soft arms around her.

"Applejack, can you tell me the reason that you love me? I mean, why me? out of everyone, you picked me."

Applejack blushed and replied.

"Well, you are smart, kind, funny, you love to solve problems, plus, you have always looked out for your friends, but I think you have taken the most care of me."

They both exchanged another kiss, and Applejack looked into Twilights emerald green eyes, and she looked back into Applejacks' ocean blue eyes. They both knew right then, that they would never split apart, that they belonged. Nothing could change that, and they both knew it. Twilight turned on her side, and Applejack put her arm around Twilight, just like she wanted.

"Hey Twilight, so far this is the best night I have had in a long time."

"I know, I don't care what they say, we should openly in love. People can drag us down all they want, but, as one of my favorite scientists said: love can conquer anything."

Applejack rested her head on Twilights shoulder as she rubbed her body against Twilight's back.

"Oh! Applejack, go into my bag, I made a surprise for you."

Twilight smiled as Applejack saw her necklace, and nearly squealed. The necklace was made of ivory, with a thin cord, made of some form of palm leaf. The symbol of the necklace, the ivory symbol, was the shape of a devils tail at the top, connected to an angel wing fishhook at the bottom by a thin, curled ivory loop. The ivory glistened in the light, and looked like marble.

"Oh my god! Twilight i LOVE it! you made this?"

"I took a couple hours to make it, but you are more beautiful than that necklace, and you are more than worth the effort."

"Awwww Twilight, i'm honored that you did this for me, I wish I could do something to repay you."

"Applejack, your love is more than enough to repay me."

They both smiled, and snuggled with each other again, Applejack's new necklace around her neck.

After the date finished, Macintosh basically had to pry Twilight away from Applejack with a crowbar, and they both nearly cried, but they knew they had to leave each other for the night. They shared a long kiss at the door, they didn't want to be separated, but eventually Twilight left, around midnight, they were both awake. They both picked up their phones and started texting each other. They started making plans for the next day, they wanted to spend every minute with each other. Then Twilight had an idea, a very bad idea. She lifted the covers to her bed, she was in her underwear, like she was every night. Twilight started having second thoughts about what she was going to do, but she took a picture, and sent it to Applejack. Applejack responded after twenty minutes with a short text.

"Twilight, I love you, but not that much yet."

Twilight blushed and closed her phone for a minute, not knowing how to respond, after thinking she texted back.

"I'm sorry Applejack, I just needed too… it has been forever since I felt love, I don't know how to show it in the right way yet."

The phone buzzed a couple seconds later, and the contents of the message made her heart jump through her throat, she felt amazing that Applejack remembered.

"Love can conquer anything, so idc Twilight, if you want I can send one back."

Twilight thought about it, what if things got awkward? what if Applejack started regretting it and broke up with her? she again dismissed her thoughts, and replied with one word.

"yes."

After receiving the image, Twilight decided to look at Applejacks almost naked body in the morning. By thinking about her true love, Twilight fell asleep quite quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Going public, unintentionally

The Perfect Two ch. 4: The new open couple

Morning came before the new couple knew it, and Twilight decided to finally look at the picture. She turned her phone on and went to her and Applejacks conversation. As she laid her eyes upon Applejacks body, Twilight thought she would never have the capacity to love Applejack anymore than she does now, her heart beat at twice the speed. Applejacks breasts, though covered by her bra, were the first thing Twilight looked at, she loved every bit of that picture, and she wanted more. However, Twilight knew that Applejack loved her for everything, not just her body. Twilight decided that she loved Applejack for everything too, and that she would keep the picture, but only look at it when she was dying to. Just like the plans that were made last night, the two met at the small beach that only Applejack knew about, a couple miles from any civilization. They both were wearing their swimsuits, but one towel was layed out on the sand.

"Morning Twilight, didn't think you would be so early."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be on time for the world, I'm only going to be early for you."

They kissed again, they loved the feel of their lips. Applejack laid down on the towel.

"Arn't you going to lay down Twilight?"

"There is only one towel."

"We only need one towel, we can both fit on it."

Twilight understood instantly, and she layer next to Applejack on the towel, and wrapped her arms around her. Applejack rested her forehead on Twilight's forehead, and they both loved the others' smooth skin rubbing on them. Soon, a couple hours had gone by.

"Do you want to swim with me Applejack?"

Applejack was half asleep, but she immediately woke up when Twilight started talking.

"Of course, the water seems like it is at a nice temperature, plus there is a warm hot springs nearby that I love to visit."

They both got up and slowly walked into the water, and Applejack let out a loud sigh as she felt the water on her skin. Perfect temperature. They both started to splash around, trying to get the other wet, and after playing for an hour, they were both drenched and laughing. They looked into each others eyes again, and Twilight moved her head towards Applejack's, and Applejack mimicked her movement. They gave each other a long kiss, there was some rustling in the bushes, but they ignored it. They didn't know that Rainbow dash was watching them, she already knew about this beach, and she didn't think anyone else did. Rainbow dash rushed back to Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

"Holy crap, guys I think Applejack and Twilight are in love!"

Rarity seemed a bit suspicious, she didn't believe that ANYBODY would love Applejack.

"What proof do you have of this?"

Rainbow dash got her cell phone out and showed them the picture she took. Fluttershy seemed not to mind.

"I think they will be a wonderful pair, I mean, there is nothing wrong with it, I hope, i'm happy for them."

Pinkie Pie cut in with her usual energy, although it wasn't necessarily the best moment.

"We should throw a huge-ass party!"

Rarity gave Pinkie Pie an evil look.

"Let's not and say we did."

"Well if YOU decide a better way of celebrating their love than a party, i'm all ears."

Fluttershy knew a fight was about to start.

"Girls, calm down, if it's not too much trouble of course…"

They both calmed down, but didn't know whether to tell anyone else. They all finally agreed on keeping this information a secret until a later time.

Rainbow dash restated her feelings.

"I still can't believe they are in love, they just seem like such an unlikely couple… and it's not right, an Alicorn and an earth pony…"

Fluttershy cut in again.

"Well I honestly see no problem with their love, everyone should be able to love the person they want."

"I just don't understand, one is a hard worker, the other spends all her time reading books, how will they make it work?"

"I'm sure they will think of something, I mean, it has worked so far right?"

"I'm going to ask about it when they return."

All four of them walked to Rainbow Dash's house while continuing to discuss the new couple, equally split in opinion, two for the relationship, two against it, but either way, the ultimate decision rested in this couples hands. And they knew they would make it work.


	5. Chapter 5: Fix This mess, Rainbow dash

The Perfect Two ch. 5

Applejack and Twilight spent most of the day on that beach, and finally decided to come home. They received glances from citizens of ponyville as they walked side by side through the streets.

"Twilight do you know what's wrong with them? they are acting like we are some kind of unwelcome guest, like a bug in their house."

"It's weird to me also, but i guess we should just ignore it."

They saw the other four at the cafe, they turned and looked at Applejack and Twilight as they sat down next to them.

"Hey girls, what are you four talking about?"

Rainbow dash opened the photo on her phone and slid the phone across the table. Applejack picked it up and instantly she looked worried.

"what's wrong Applejack, is it something abut us?"

Applejack let Twilight see the picture. Twilight hit the table.

"Rainbow dash, WHEN, might I ask, did you take this photo?"

"When you two were at MY beach."

"And you went and told people about us?"

"Why not?"

"We deserve our privacy! we would have told everyone when we were ready! now people are looking at us like we broke some sort of ancient code!"

Twilight lost her temper and stormed home, and Applejack sat there quietly until Rainbow dash started teasing her.

"Hey Applejack, you gonna go follow your lover? she looks like she needs some more attention from your tongue."

Rainbow dash started laughing as Applejack left the table, Fluttershy started reprimanding Rainbow dash about the things she said.

"That was NOT ok, their relationship is perfectly ok, imagine if you were in Twilight's position, leading your life by isolating yourself, and the one time you try to get out in public, the first time you find love, your friend takes a picture and starts laughing about who you love. Just think about it for a while."

Rainbow dash saw Fluttershy's point.

"You're right… the things I said were horrible, I just don't know how to handle this whole thing right…"

"Go apologize to them both, or I will continue to lecture you like this. You sick minded bully, next time you fall in love, I will be sure to make fun of you."


	6. Chapter 6: Apologies exchanged

The Perfect Two ch. 6

Applejack hadn't gone home, she had gone to comfort Twilight. Twilight had been crying since the moment she got in her bed, and thrown the covers over her head. Applejack didn't even need to knock, the door was unlocked.

Twilight, just ignore Rainbow dash, she is just a bitch. I hope she didn't mean any of those things, no, I'm sure she didn't mean those things."

Twilight wouldn't stop crying, she thought her whole life had become a waste. Twilight hugged Applejacks waist.

"All my life I have made bad choices, I have excluded myself from everyone else, I have chose knowledge over popularity, and I have pushed away everyone around me. Was loving you a mistake to?"

Applejack was deeply hurt by this comment, but she held her head high. She knew Twilight needed her.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I refuse to be your mistake, I will always be here."

Then they heard a knock at the door, and since Twilight was not happy enough to get up, Applejack went and got the door, only to find Rainbow dash standing there, messing with her hair.

"What do you want NOW Rainbow dash, have you come to make us feel more unwelcome? If that's the case, go away!"

"That's not it Applejack, I wanna apologize, the things I said were very mean. Can you guys forgive me?"

Applejack stomped her hoof.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to! You broke Twilight's heart! You gotta apologize to her."

Rainbow dash walked up to Twilights room and walked in.

"Twilight, i'm sorry for the things I said, that's not how I should be treating you, I should be happy for your newfound love, can you forgive me?"

Twilight stopped crying and she stood up and walked over to Rainbow dash.

"Go away! You will never appreciate me! you never have and never will!"

"I understand you're mad, I have just never seen this type of love before…"

Twilight calmed down almost instantly.

"it's ok… i'm sorry i yelled…"

Rainbow dash hugged Twilight and walked downstairs, they all said goodnight, and Applejack spent the night with Twilight.


	7. Chapter 7: A Tragic Misunderstanding

The perfect two ch. 7: A Tragic Misunderstanding

The next morning, Applejack had already gone home by the time Twilight woke up. Twilight decided she missed her love too much, and she walked all the way to Applejacks house, Twilight didn't bother knocking. She then proceeded to g to Applejacks room, she was worried when she noticed Macintosh wasn't home, then she heard them.

"Macintosh that feels so good! are you sure this is your first?"

"Eeyup, my time doing this."

"Macintosh go a little deeper."

"Alright then."

Twilight knew what was happening, she wanted to leave but she couldn't force herself to, she kept listening.

"Oh shit Macintosh, that feels amazing, you are probably the best at this, no one could do this to me better than you."

"i'm glad you think so, and i'm glad that you are my first."

Twilight walked don the stairs and slammed the door on her way out and went home. She climbed in her bed and sent one text message to Applejack.

"We are done you cheater."

She closed the phone and went to sleep. Hours passed and Twilight was woken up when she received a text from Applejack, after a couple minutes, she worked up the nerve to look at it.

"What did I do?"

Twilight nearly threw the phone, she hit the keys furiously.

"You had sex with Macintosh this morning! I walked in your house and I heard you!"

A text instantly came back.

"No, I swear he was giving me a back massage."

"keep telling yourself that, even if you get yourself to believe it, it's still a lie."

Applejack felt angry, she didn't want to be harsh though, so she settled for being as mean as she needed to.

"Fine Twilight, I think we need a break anyways, don't text me, don't call me, don't even bother talking to me in public, we are THROUGH."

At this point Twilight closed her phone and cried, maybe it was just a back massage, she felt horrible. She just wanted Spike to come back from the cafe soon so they could talk. Then Fluttershy called, telling Twilight that Spike was shot to death at the cafe when it was being robbed. Twilight cried and locked her door, no one was gonna visit her today, she would reunite herself with her old friends, her books, at least until Spike's funeral.


	8. A friend in need

The Perfect Two ch. 8

Twilight looked at her book shelf, all the books were collecting dust. She walked over and picked up one of them, and just her luck. She picked up one of her favorite suspense stories, "He's Coming…" she sat on her couch and started reading, completely unaware that she was about to cry, what had she done? She assumed what was happening, but what could she have done at that moment? She acted on emotion, and look what it costed her, the relationship she always wanted. She looked at her phone several times while reading, hoping for any indication of a text, but each glance yielded nothing, Twilight put the book down and cried. Twilight walked out the door, grabbing her phone on the way. She walked until she reached the beach, void of any life. She sat on the sand, it was warm to the touch, she started to cry again.

"Why did I do this? first I make Applejack mad… then Spike dies… I just don't want to live through any of this any more…"

She knew no one could hear her, and she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. When she felt like she had been there for hours, she felt a hand on her back, and Rainbow Dash's voice cut the sound of the waves.

"What's wrong Twilight? What happened, you can tell me."

Twilight turned around, not sure where to start, instead, she just hugged Rainbow Dash. She thought, then finally spoke after some time.

"I thought Applejack was cheating on me, so I texted her about it. She gave me an explanation and I called her a liar… then we started fighting, and she broke up with me."

Rainbow Dash could only imagine what Twilight was feeling, and she put aside whatever negative thoughts she had, Twilight needed her friend.

"Shhhhh, it's alright Twilight, i'm sure Applejack will forgive you, love like the type you two have is unbreakable! trust me, you two will end up fine, I know it in my heart."

Twilight felt a little bit better, but she was still upset.

"She will NEVER forgive me… i messed up so badly…"

"But didn't you two chase after each other for practically forever? I know you won't let one argument make all that chasing and work go to waste, I know a hard working mare like her wouldn't let that happen."

"But what if this doesn't get resolved? what if she never forgives me?"

"She WILL forgive you."

"I trust you… But what if-"

"shhh shhh shhhhhh, it will be ok."

"alright…"

Rainbow Dash put Twilight on her feet, and hugged her tight.

"If you need a friend to talk to, I'm right here."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash…."

Twilight walked with Rainbow Dash back home. After exchanging goodbyes, Rainbow Dash left. Twilight picked up her book again, she continued reading, she stopped when Rarity died, and she went to sleep.


	9. Trust Issues

The Perfect two ch. 9

Twilight woke up crying, today was the day, the day of Spikes funeral. She looked at the door, dreading the fact that she would have to get out of bed today, and after a while, she eventually got up. Her tears streamed down her face all morning as she got ready.

"Why did all of this happen to me…? What did I do to deserve this…?"

Twilight walked out the door only to be greeted by Rarity, who was in tears.

"T- Twilight… i'm so, so sorry for your loss…"

"Whats wrong Rarity? I thought you wanted nothing to do with Spike."

"Well thats what I thought as well, but I recently found out that I had feelings for that little dragon… That's why I wanna go with you to the funeral…"

"Alright Rarity, I need someone to come with me."

Rarity walked with Twilight to the cemetery, only to find it crowded with dragons who knew spike. But Twilight wanted to walk away, she felt her blood come to a boil, tears surged down her face the moment she saw Applejack. No, why here? Twilight sat next to her, seeing as there were no other seats available. Twilight stared at Applejack for a while, and every once and a while, Applejack would give Twilight an angry glance, that glance would turn sad, and she would look away.

"Don't talk to her Applejack, you're mad at her Applejack…"

Applejack kept repeating those words in her head. She couldn't let Twilight know that she was upset and guilty. All of a sudden she heard Twilight crying next to her, Applejack wanted to reach over and give her a hug, but decided to talk to her instead.

"Twilight, i'm sorry about spike, he was a great person and I know losing him is hard."

"Thank you Applejack."

"But most of all Twilight, I'm sorry about our whole misunderstanding… I feel guilty about it."

"And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions the way I did, I should have believed you, I should have known you would never cheat. You do represent honesty after all."

Applejack hugged Twilight close, she didn't want to let go, not for the world. The funeral started and Applejack kept Twilight in her grasp, Applejack wanted to help Twilight through the pain. Eventually words were said about Spike, and more people started crying, but Twilight was all that Applejack cared about. Near the end, Rainbow dash started looking in on the wedding and saw Twilight crying in Applejacks arms.

"What…? Twilight shouldn't be doing this, what if she gets hurt again? I can't let my friend get hurt!"

Rainbow dash walked into the funeral, seeing as it was almost over and grabbed Applejack by the shoulder.

"Applejack get away from Twilight! You're just gonna hurt her again!"

"What are you talking about? I just wanna help her, she and I still love each other!"

"Fine! If you won't leave her alone, I will get some help!"

Rainbow dash ran off into the jungle and furiously knocked on the door to Zecora's shack and she answered quickly


	10. Chapter 10: the lies begin

The Perfect Two Chapter 10.

Zecora looked like she hadn't slept in days. However she managed to maintain a smile when she saw Rainbow dash smiling at her doorstep out of breath.

"Good morning, my blue pegasus friend. What problem do you need me to mend?"

"Applejack hurt Twilight and now Twilight is falling for applejack again, I need you to help me split them up, please Zecora!"

Zecora stood for a while, she was deep in thought, Rainbow dash waited anxiously for a reply, which didn't come for several minutes.

"you can show them the truth or spread a lie, but I wish you luck with whatever trick you try."

"Thats a great idea Zecora, i will try that immediately, i owe you huge Zecora."

"No, no, there's no need to pay me back, I'm willing to guide my friend with a method of attack."'

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and left back for Twilights house and knocked on her door with some force behind it, she could tell the sound resonated through the library. Twilight opened the door seeming angry for being disturbed.

"God dammit Rainbow dash I was busy reading! What could possibly be so important!?"

Rainbow dash put on the most worried face she can make and she forced her skin to shake, she had to look convincing, she made her voice tremble and her eyes water while she spoke.

"I- I saw Applejack kissing Rarity! I knew i shouldn't tell you but i couldn't let you find out for yourself… I'm sorry Twilight…"

Twilight gave Rainbow dash a skeptical look, obviously not buying her facade.

"Rainbow dash I appreciate your concern, and i also appreciate your effort, but I know she wouldn't EVER hurt me! GOODBYE!"

And with that, Twilight slammed the door in Rainbow dash's face with a deafening sound. Why didn't she buy it? Rainbow dash didn't know what she did wrong, all she knew is that she couldn't let anything happen to Twilight, so she decided to try to fool Applejack with the same ruse. She quickly ran to Applejacks house, ripping her skin occasionally with tree branches to add more to her lie, sure it hurt, but any pain was worth keeping her friends safe and happy.

"What in tarnation? Rainbow dash what happened to you? you look like you were attacked!"

Rainbow dash tried her lie again, and stared at the wounds she inflicted upon herself. She knew she had to try harder to convince Applejack, she could only try.

"I- I- I need to tell you… I saw Twilight kissing Shining Armor… I couldn't for the life of me let you find out for yourself… when Twilight saw me watching, she came up to me and started to attack me saying things like she would silence me forever… you need to believe me…."

"Oh I believe you Rainbow dash… about as much as I believe that Shining Armor would cheat on his faithful wife! Why are you trying to split us up!?"

"Because I don't want either of you to get hurt again! I care deeply about my friends and I hate when they are sad."

"But Twilight and I are perfectly fine now, don't mess with our relationship please, I know you worry and you care, but seriously we are fine, now goodbye."

At this point Rainbow dash was kicked out more pleasantly, at least this time the door wasn't slammed at her face. She walked home upset, knowing that they would be hurt again.


End file.
